Leave Her
by Mama'sGirl1992
Summary: Emily gets put in her place by someone close to Paige. (I needed to get these Paily feels of off my chest) Oneshot!


**Leave Her**

**Needed a quick break from outlining the rest of "A Destined Summer" so I decided to write this one shot as an in between. My Paily feels are dying so I just needed something where Emily had to pay for her consequences. **

A bike accident, that's what people were calling it. But really, in what world would a circumstance involving both wheels flying off the bike while Paige was in the middle of the street ever constitute as an accident. No. What happened to Paige was not just an accident, it was sabotage. _Mona. _Or at least, that was Emily's opinion as she bolted into the emergency room. Paige was not at school, and although Emily was always worrying about where Paige was it was not until the last period of the day when Em heard about the "accident." Her and Alison had planned a date for tonight, to celebrate their first month of a successful relationship, but she had to make sure Paige was ok first.

They had not talked. Not since Emily had walked hand-in-hand with Alison down the halls of Rosewood High School. Emily had wanted to wait a while before publically showing off the relationship, especially to warn Paige ahead of time, but when Ali had grabbed her hand as they entered school Emily had lost all ability to control herself. Being with Ali had been her dream throughout her early high school years and the fact that they were officially together now still makes Emily's head spin. But in gaining this new relationship, Emily inadvertently lost another.

Paige refused to talk to, look at, or interact with Emily. There were no more 'three amigo' outings between Emily, Sydney, and Paige. There was no more awkward yet pleasant friendship. There were no longer even moments of longing eye contact. Paige had cut her off; Paige was done. And it killed Emily. She understood, she did. Paige was not ready to be around Ali and Emily just could not pass up her early teenage dream of being with Ali. But that did not mean it did not hurt Emily to lose Paige. She missed the girl desperately. She had resolved to give Paige time to heal, and then, when the time was appropriate, Emily would be relentless in her attempts to get Paige to spend some time with her. Even if they were only friends, Emily just could not, and _did not_, want to picture a life that excluded Paige.

So there she sat, in the waiting room of Rosewood General Hospital, hoping that someone would come out to give her an update on Paige and allow Emily to go check-in on the girl. Her date with Ali would wait if need be, she had to see Paige. Unfortunately for Emily, she was granted her wish but the person who greeted her was not the person she wanted to see at that moment. It was Pru, Paige's best friend. Not only was Pru an ardent Alison hater but she was never a fan of Emily either. Now that Emily was dating Alison, Pru was both extra protective around Paige and extra rude around Emily. To say that this approaching encounter would be uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Emily." Pru stated crudely.

"Pru" Emily responded. The two brunettes just stared at each other. One with hatred burning in her eyes, the other with a mixture of guilt and worry. Emily could no longer take the silence and continued the conversation "how is she?"

"Fine. Or at least she will be." Pru snapped back. Although, as resilient as Pru's resolve to stay mad at Emily was, she was incredibly concerned for her best friend, so Pru let her anxiety flash across her face. An expression that Emily surely did not miss.

"Please. I have to know. I have to know she is ok." Emily said somewhat brokenly, while forcibly swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Why do you care." Pru growled. Without missing a beat Emily responded "I never stopped."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You dump Paige, who worshipped the ground you walked on, and then show up to school barely a few weeks later hanging all over Alison, the girl who _hurt _Paige more than anyone else in this world." Pru shouted before adding quietly "Well, hurt her more than anyone did…until you."

At that last statement Emily caved. The tears that had started welling up during Pru's argument flowed out like a waterfall. She swallowed the sob that was threatening to escape, but she was not about to hide her feelings- Pru's last statement hit her like an arrow to the heart. Because it was true. Emily knew that no matter what the future held or what the past consisted of her biggest regret and most shameful moment was hurting Paige as terribly as she did. She made a horrible mistake and she was paying greatly for it.

"I miss her. I love her" Emily tried to reason through her tears. Pru was having none of it.

"Leave. Now." Pru responded, fighting her own tears. Not out of Pity for Emily, Emily would never be worthy of any. No, the tears were completely for Paige. Her selfless, hilarious, and adorable best friend whose heart was shattered with little hope of ever being properly put together again.

"Let me see her. Just for a second. Then I will go" Emily tried to reason, with no success.

"You no longer have a right to see her. Leave and do not come back. Ever" Pru glared. Emily felt herself go numb. What did Pru mean by ever? Pru clearly saw the confusion and decided to quickly elaborate.

"You moved on, now it is Paige's turn. She deserves someone who loves her wholly, with no complications or reservations. But she can't when you are around. So leave. Leave her alone, let her ignore you, let her find someone else and restart her life." Pru finished.

Emily stood there frozen. She heard her heart break for the billionth time. Pru could not just expect her to give Paige up? Paige was a part of her, and always would be.

"It's not that easy" Emily whispered. The sob in her throat slowly escaping at the conversation.

"Seemed pretty easy to move on with Alison." Pru stabbed. There was nothing Emily could say to oppose that, and it broke her. The tears flowed freely, and Emily collapsed back into her waiting room chair. Putting her head in her hands and shaking quietly. Until, she felt a shoulder on her arm. She looked up to Pru who spoke one last time.

"I'll take care of her." After a few moments passed Emily stared up at her through teary eyes and nodded.

In a way the nod represented Emily letting go. She knew she never would, she knew that whenever the time presented itself, she would continue to fight to have Paige back in her life. But, at that moment, she also knew that Paige needed someone, and if that person was to be anyone it should be Pru because Pru truly did care.

Without a second glance Pru turned around heading towards Paige's room. Emily remained seated, sobbing (_not_ quietly) to herself. With every tear that fell, Emily could feel the void in her heart growing, the void that only Paige could fill.

Emily stayed at the hospital until an empathetic nurse came by to inform her that Paige was healing properly and would be released in the morning. Emily still went on her date that night, she needed to celebrate something, and being with Alison, the girl she had loved since she was 12, was worth celebrating. However, even during conversation and kissing Emily's smile never reached her eyes; her face never brightened. And it never would again as long as Paige was gone.

***Too many damn Paily feels! Reviews are like candy, and I love candy ****J*******


End file.
